Something Strange
by iluvhighschoolmusical
Summary: Troy receives a nasty tackle during a BBall game and is brought to the hospital. My summarys are crap bt ma stories are better, i PROMISE!Please RR. Comeplete TROYELLA, CHAYLOR, JELSI, RYANNA Anna, gonna mention her later on and ZEKEPAY!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiic so plz tell me if its good r if I should give up writing!

* * *

A few days after the Championships, Decathlon and callbacks, Troy is playing a basketball match but is badly tackled 

Gabriella: Taylor, did you see that tackle? Why isn't Troy getting up? What's wrong with him?  
Taylor: I don't know Gabs but i'm sure he'll be up and running in the next few minutes.

Gabriella jumps out of her seat because there are paramedics coming out onto the court with a stretcher

Gabriella: Troy, Troy what's wrong?  
Troy: Baby, I can't feel my leg  
Gabi: Oh my god!  
Gabi turns to the paramedics  
Gabi: Will he be ok?

Paramedic: Let's just get him to the hospital.

The Ambulancee comes and Gabby is just about to get into the ambulance when a different paramedic stopped her.

Paramedic: Are you a direct relative to Mr Bolton?

Gabi: I'm his girlfriend.

Paramedic: Go right ahead.

* * *

After the x-ray and scans  
Paramedic: Are you Gabriella Montez?  
Gabi: Yes i am, what's wrong with him?  
Paramedic: Mr. Bolton has broken his leg and he says that he wants to see you  
Gabi: OK  
Troy: Gabby?  
Gabi: I'm here  
Troy: I won't be able to do the musical so you will be singing with Ryan.  
Gabi: OK, but i would prefer to sing with you

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan is in a meeting with Mrs. Darbus 

Mrs. Darbus: Ryan, Troy will no longer be able to perform in the winter musicale so you will need to take his place.  
Ryan: Sure thing, Mrs. Darbus

* * *

Please don't be too hard on me! R+R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ryan walks into the auditorium where Gabriella and Sharpay were rehearsing with Kelsi.

Ryan: Sharpay, Sharpay!  
Sharpay: What now, i'm busy rehearsing  
Ryan: Sharpay, i've gotten the lead role in the musical, isn't that great!  
Sharpay: Oh my God! Whay, How, I mean Oh my God  
talk about drama queen  
Ryan: Troy can't do the musical so i'm taking over his part!

Gabriella is with Troy at the hospital  
Troy: Gabby?  
Gabby? Troy, i'm here  
Troy: You can't give up your role in the musical because then you are giving up the thing you like most and giving Sharpay what she wants  
Gabriella: But if i sing with Ryan, my stagefright will come back  
Troy: Gabby, you'll be fine  
Gabby: I can't do it Troy, not without you

Gabriella is explaining to Mrs Darbus why she can't be in the musical

Mrs. Darbus: Are you sure that this is what you want?  
Gabby: I'm sure. I can't sing without Troy.

Mrs Darbus is telling Sharpay about Gabby

Mrs Darbus: Sharpay, Miss Montez has given up her role in the Musicale so you will be playing the part of Minnie  
Sharpay lets out a scream that can be heard from the othr side of the school  
Sharpay: Thank you so much

Meanwhile at the hospital, Troy recieves a strange phonecall  
Troy: Hello  
: Troy Bolton  
Troy: Yes  
: How could you do this to me?  
Troy: Who is this?  
another voice comes onto the phone  
? 2: This is your worst nightmare  
Troy: Excuse me?  
? 2: You'd better watch your back or you'll end up in a box in a hole in the ground  
Beep... The phone hangs up

Troy: WOW!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, i haven't updated in a while, i have so much homework and it isn't fair.

Here is chapter 3:

Beep... The phone hangs up  
Troy: WOW! 

Troy stares blankly at the phone and is trying to figure out what was going on coz he certainly didn't have a clue. He decides to call Gabbi to ask her 2 come over 2 da hospital. Gabi didn't answer her phone. He decided to call Chad. Chad didn't answer either. He frantically called Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan but no-one answered.

Troy: Why won't anyone answer their phones.  
He calls Gabbi's mum

Ms Montez: Hello  
Troy: Hi Ms Montez   
Ms Montez: Troy?  
Troy: Hey, do you know where Gabbi is? She or ane f da others aren't answering their phones.  
Ms Montez: I thought she was with you. I haven't seen her since last night and Taylor or Sharpay hasen't either coz they called.  
Troy: OK i haven't seen her since yesterday. She said she was going home to get some sleep.  
Ms Montez: Right, so i'll call everyone again.  
Troy: Right and i'll keep trying.

Troy was getting worried. He was thinking of places where the gang might be when he is interrupted by the song The Start of Something new on his cell. It said Gabriella on the caller ID.

Troy: Gabbi, i was worried sick. Something strange happened today  
?????: Hello again Bolton!!!!  
Troy: You? Where's Gabriella, what have you done with her, Where is she? if you've hurt her, i swear i will kill you with my bare hands.  
?????: Touch a nerve did we, Bolton? Your precious Gabriella is perfectly fine see  
Troy hears Gabbi moaning in the backround. She musit have a gag on her mouth

Troy: Gabbi, Gabbi are u ok?   
Gabriella managed to get the gag out of her mouth  
Gabbi: Troy, HELP ME

Troy was just about to scream down the phone when he heard Gabriella scream

Troy: Gabbi, Gabbi, GABBI NOOOOOOO

Beep... The phone hangs up

Chapter 4 should be up soon


End file.
